Sensaciones Nuevas
by Makenshi.rae
Summary: Ichigo experimentara en carne propia, un sin fin de nuevas experiencia, gracias a cierto alienigena de cabellera verde. ¿Como reaccionara ante estas nuevas y estimulantes sensaciones?, ¿De que forma se aprovechara kisshu?, te invito a leer esta historia.
1. Capitulo 1: Origen

Sensaciones nuevas

Capítulo 1. Origen

Sudor brotaba de su aperlada frente, la respiración se agitaba con el paso de los segundos, su cabello alborotado, sus ropas desgastadas y rotas eran la prueba de lo que sucedía en ese callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche. Dios que vergonzoso seria si su equipo, sus amigas y compañeros de la justicia la vieran en ese estado. No podía más, está en su límite.

Una risa altanera y cargada de egocentrismo resonó sutilmente. — ¿que pasa gatita? Creí que aguantarías más, pero veo que me equivoque… ¡oh! Bueno, no es como si fuera malo del todo, me gusta verte en este estado gatita~~—. Sus ojos color oro, brillaban con tanta intensidad, no mentía al pronunciar cada palabra, y lo demostraba con esa sonrisa llena de malicia.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos no le respondían del todo, pero no podía quedarse así, debía "recompensar" a ese alienígena de cabellera color vida, cerró los ojos, y los mantuvo así por un rato, respiro calmadamente y abrió sus orbes de golpe, con un último aliento, saco su stramberry bell, dándole en lleno a la criatura extraña con forma de ave, con cabeza de muchas flores conocida como quimera.

—¡hey!, ¡nunca te di permiso de hacer eso!...¡gata mala!—. Soltó kisshu, con rencor notorio en sus palabras. La quimera se retorcía, había sido derrotada, antes de desaparecer en un destello.

— ¡ríndete kisshu!, nunca podrás conmigo—. La adorable ichigo dijo en total determinación, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo dolía y estaba herida por todas partes, su espíritu se mantenía fuerte e inquebrantable. –tch, eso no se quedara asi gatita, vendré y caerás ante mí ya verás—. Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ichigo, chocando su aliento frio con los labios rosados. Y sin más, desapareció entre ondulaciones.

Se dejó caer al suelo, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. — Por fin, puedo respirar…—. Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. —¡hey! ¿Que es eso?—. Se preguntó a si misma al observar una flor muy bonita de color lila en el centro y pétalos color rosados, estiro su brazo, pulsándole un ligero dolor al instante, lo tomo en su mano delicadamente, y se dio cuenta lo diminuta que era la hermosa flor, la llevo a hasta su nariz y se sorprendió por la dulce y agradable fragancia que inundaron sus fosas nasales, era exquisita. Sin darse cuenta, el dolor que sentía desapareció, y a cambio le dejo una sensación de confort y calidez, se puso de pie, deshizo su transformación y se marchó a paso tranquilo a su casa, total, ya había salido a hurtadillas por la ventana, y al parecer sus padres no se habían percatado de la salido no autorizada de su hija. Cuando avanzo unos cuantos metros, el alienígena kisshu, regreso al antes campo de batalla, su rostro reflejaba enojo, o tal vez angustia.

—¿¡donde esta!?, ¿¡donde se me callo!?...¡maldición!—. soltó a los cuatro vientos.

(…)

Ichigo hiso uso de sus habilidades felinas para saltar y trepar hasta la ventana de su cuarto, se puso su pijama, y coloco su nueva adquisición en la mesita de noche, y después de dejo caer boca abajo en el cómodo colchón, se quedó así boca abajo sin mover un solo musculo, mañana tendría que informar a ryou y a keiichiro, no era información valiosa o novedosa, pero era parte del protocolo, informar cualquier lucha con las quimeras, pensó en que mañana empezaban las vacaciones de verano, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, eso era lo que quería una buenas y merecedoras vacaciones, lamentablemente no podía tomarse unas vacaciones en ser una joven heroína, era cansado, admitió. Pero al menos descansaría de la escuela, y sobre todo el inventar excusas por quedarse dormida, por no hacer la tarea o para salir del salón de clases, cada vez que la tierra era amenazada. Con eso en mente, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

Cerca de su ventana, observando detenidamente estaba kisshu, cuando estuvo convencido de que ichigo dormía, entro a la habitación, flotando a centímetros del suelo.

—con que aquí esta~~…dulce y tierna gatita, me has hecho el trabajo muy fácil—. Susurro en el oído de la durmiente ichigo.— no sabes lo impaciente que me encuentro—. Soltó de forma gentil y deseosa, se atrevió a lamer una mejilla blanca como porcelana. Se quedó ahí, flotando a milímetros de la joven, observando su cara pacifica, y angelical. No podía quedarse toda la noche observándola, pero como le gustaría hacerlo, se retiro, forzando todo su ser para salir de la habitación y así lo hiso. Cuando kisshu desapareció, la flor que estaba en la mesita de noche, soltó un extraño gas morado, inundando la habitación de ichigo.

Fin del primer capitulo

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Muchas gracias por ver este primer capítulo, es la primera historia que escribo, me anime a hacerlo, y con una de las parejas que más me gustan!, estoy nerviosa por saber que tal quedo, te agradecería que me contaras tu opinión, también sugerencias, correcciones o ideas que tengas para desenvolver esta historia, me ayudarían muchísimo.

Tendrá clasificación M por futuros capítulos.

Nos leeremos pronto (o al menos eso creo)


	2. Capitulo 2: Absurdo

Capítulo 2: Absurdo

Caliente

Era lo único que podía pensar, caliente…

Despertó esa mañana por el constante sonido de la alarma, se quedó acostada mirando el techo, pero su vista no enfocada de forma correcta, no se sentía mareada, ni adormilada…era una sensación como cuando veía su pastel favorito, o a ese montón de golosinas… pero diferente, tenía calor, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, no tenía que verse en el espejo para saber que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Después de pasar unos minutos pensando en su inusual síntoma, se puso de pie, y camino hacia el baño de su habitación, observo su reflejo en el espejo, y pudo apreciar su sonrojadas mejillas, sus labios más rosas de lo normal entre abiertos, respirando pesadamente y por ultimo sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca, debía admitir que en ese estado se veía muy bonita, pero le parecía un poco ¿indecente?, ese pensamiento adquirió mayor fuerza cuando vio su cabellera corta alborotada, y por ultimo su pijama veraniega(que consistía en un camisón color rosa pastel, adornado con pequeños encajes), el tirante derecho estaba fuera de su lugar, y por primera vez, noto lo corto que era.

Se avergonzó de su apariencia, a mas no poder, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como era posible eso?, era absurdo, pensó para sí. Decidió no pensar más en eso, y abrió la ducha.

(…)

Como era el ultimo día de clases, se pasó el tiempo rápidamente, los profesores realizaban el mismo patrón, terminaban el último tema de la respectiva clase, dejaban tarea y decían que a pesar de ser vacaciones debían estudiar adecuadamente. El día era normal en sí, menos para la líder mew.

¿que me pasa?, me siento extraña desde esta mañana pensó ichigo, que se encontraba refugiada en la enfermería desde la tercera hora, había pasado una hora desde que dejo el aula, y media hora desde que sus amigas le dejaron sus cosas, y de interrogarla, por saber qué es lo que tenía. Pero ni ella lo sabía. Trato de dormir, pero no podía, daba una vuelta en la cama de la enfermería, se quitaba la sabana, se la volvía a poner, sacaba un pie, sacaba el otro… no importaba que, simplemente no podía sentirse cómoda.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa, así podría decirle a su madre que se sentía extraña, y como toda una buena madre, ella sabría que tendría. Sí, eso haría.

Les mando un mensaje a sus amigas, uno a cada una, diciendo que mejor se hirió a casa, que no se preocuparan. Hecho esto se acomodó la falda del colegio, tomo sus cosas y salió.

(…)

Se encontraba en un parque que quedaba a medio camino, caminando a paso lento, sus fuerzas le traicionaban de a ratos, haciéndola sentir cansada y somnolienta. Su paso era tranquilo, escuchaba a los niños pequeños correr, y jugar. Era tranquilizador de cierta forma, pero su paz fue interrumpida cuando recibió la señal de una quimera cerca, corrió 2 metros más adelante.

Ichigo saco su medallón, y al cabo de unos segundos se transformó con su usual conjunto rosa, y su apariencia felina, el destello que se provocó al transformarse, alerto a cierta alienígena que estaba esperando impacientemente.

—¡vaya! Pero si es mi gatita preferida—. Su sonrisa era aún más maliciosa que antes, e ichigo no supo el motivo o el porqué, pero de algo estaba segura, quería mantener la mayor distancia posible con el alienígena.— heh~~ gatita, no me darás un gran saludo~~—. Fingió un puchero e hiso la voz más infantil que pudo, para después cambiar drásticamente de expresión, remplazándola con una altanera y sádica.— ¡Ataca!—. Le grito a la quimera recién nacida, y esta se lanzó atacando con una gran mordida, ichigo con ayuda de su agilidad felina dio un salto atrás, esquivando a la criatura, a pesar de que lo esquivo, su movimiento fue torpe y lento, como si de una principiante se tratase, y eso no pasó desapercibido para kisshu. —heh~~ ¿Qué pasa gatita?, ¿no te sientes bien?...— soltó una gran carcajada. – ¡cállate!, ¡estoy perfectamente bien!—. Le contesto, pero esas palabras eran más para ella más que nada, sabía perfectamente, que no estaba en condiciones de luchar, rezaba para que sus amigas llegaran lo más pronto posible.

Esa situación no podría poner más feliz a kisshu, tenía a su gatita tan débil, y respiraba con gran dificultan, no podía atacar, por lo observado en la batalla se dio cuenta, solo esquivaba torpemente, no la quería herir, o al menos, no con su estado feliz estado de ánimo, solo quería cansarla lo suficiente para comenzar con el siguiente movimiento.

Sabía que estaba frita, lo único que había estado haciendo era brincar para esquivar a esa cosa, parecida a una serpiente… su pierna le fallo, haciéndola caer de rodillas, era todo, no podía esquivar más a esa cosa, vio como la serpiente con gran boca se lanzaba de nuevo hacia su cuerpo…trato de sobre-exigir su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, cerró los ojos fuertemente y espero el impacto…pero… este nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos, y para su sorpresa estaba en los brazos de kisshu.—q…que estas…—. Fue interrumpida. —no quiero que hieran a mi juguete preferido—. Le dijo altaneramente. Esa respuesta la encolerio! Como se atrevía a decirle juguete a ella!

—suéltame—. Le dijo en un susurro, pero no cualquier susurro, estaba lleno de enojo, uno que podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero fue ignorada, cuando estaba a punto de gritar a todo pulmón, fue dejada en el piso, a unos cuantos metros de la quimera. Confundida se repuso un poco, y a lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigas, continuando con la lucha.

— así está mejor, no nos interrumpirán, ¿verdad dulzura?—. ichigo giro la cabeza donde provenía la voz de kisshu, quiso darle un sin fin de insultos y arañarle la cara al menos, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron a distancia tan corta se quedó muda, se sintió inquieta pero no le molesto, y sintió el calor incrementar en su cuerpo, era absurdo...

—mmm… así que ya está haciendo efecto, eso me gusta…. ¿A ti no?—. Su voz sonaba tan dulce en los oídos de ichigo, haciéndola estremecer… y de nuevo pensó, lo absurdo que era. —¿te quedaste muda?... ¿te mordió la lengua el gato?...— y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa egocéntrica, llena de confianza tonta, pensó ichigo, pero, no podía dejar de verla….absurdo.— a mí me encantaría ser mordido por ti gatita—. Le dijo, muy cerca de su oído, podía sentir su aliento frió chocar en su oreja y en su cuello también, se estremeció aún más, era consciente del calor que sentía en sus mejillas, era más que obvio que se había sonrojado…¡sonrojado!, ¡por el idiota alienígena!... absurdo, era tan absurda la situación, pensó una y otra vez la joven chica felina.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Que día tan mas agotador...se recostó en su cama, y en la soledad de su cuarto se preguntó, ¿Qué clase de persona fue en su vida pasada?, probablemente una no muy buena, y por eso la vida la estaba castigando… que tontería estaba pensado, se recrimino.

Giro su cabellera roja a su mesita de noche, eran las 2:59 am, un minuto más, solo un minuto más… y tendría las respuestas, o al menos eso esperaba, cerro sus ojos y recordó el desenlace de la batalla, y todo lo que paso hace unas horas.

(…)

—Que encantadora es tu cara sonrojada minina…me tienta tanto a hacerte ciertas cosas~—. su aterciopelada voz estaba cargada de deseo reprimido, ichigo lo noto y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. —¿qu..Que me has hecho kisshu?— agacho la mirada, se sentía incapaz de verlo a los ojos, con cada segundo, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba más y más, y eso en definitiva no le gustaba. —mmm… ¿qué he hecho?, no sé a qué te refieres, porque no me lo explicas…¿que sientes dulzura?—. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto, esa situación cada vez se ponía mejor… tenía que tener cuidado un paso en falso y el plan se iba a la mierda, por ahora se dedicaría a confundir su hermosa cabeza, y así sacar provecho de a situación. —No… ¡no te hagas el tonto!, algo me has hecho, y quiero saber que es—. Con esa última oración, se atrevió a verle desafiante a los ojos, y que error tan grande había hecho, su mirada se suavizo y sentía como su determinación se iba sin retorno.

Kisshu sonrió… se acercó lentamente a los labios rosas que tanto le gustaban, quería probarlos una vez más, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los suyos. —gatita tu no po..—.Un grito, un grito se escuchó detrás de ellos, en ese momento ichigo reacciono y giró su rostro, evitando cualquier contacto con él, kisshu maldijo y observo que las estúpidas amigas de ichigo, habían acabado con la quimera.—maldita sea—.soltó con frustración.—quieres respuestas ¿no?, te veré a las 3 de la madrugada en tu cuarto, no le digas de esto a nadie, o sufrirás las consecuencias—. Sonaba muy molesto, su antes suave voz, ahora sonaba como espinas, era increíble los rápido que podía cambiar de estado de ánimo.—te veré más tarde i-chi-go~—. Se despidió, y desapareció entre ondulaciones.

Y ahí se quedó ichigo en el suelo, confundida y viendo a la nada en dirección donde desapareció kisshu.

— ¡ichigo!—. Gritaron sus compañeras y amigas mientras corrían a su dirección, la líder se levantó y camino hacia ellas. —chicas, lo siento por no ser de ayuda—. dijo realmente apenada, y ellas lo sabían no solo por sus orejas que se había caído a los lados, si no que la conocían muy bien, después de todo eran mejores amigas.—no te preocupes ichigo, más impórtate ¿cómo estás?—Dijo la mayor del grupo.— ¿¡te hiso algo el rarito ese!?—.grito pudding

—estoy bien, no me hiso nada—. Le aseguro a sus amigas, pero la verdad era que ni ella estaba segura, sería mejor averiguar por su propia cuenta lo que le ocurría, aun si eso significaba tener que cooperar con kisshu, estaba decidida a ponerle fin con sus propias manos.

— Debemos regresar al café—. Informo con una tímida sonrisa lettuce, se cambiaron a su apariencia normal y se dirigieron al café.

(…)

Las jóvenes iban de aquí para allá, atendiendo, tomando las ordenes, llevándolas, limpiando mesas entre otras actividades típicas de sus empleo menos mint, que se encontraba sentada cómodamente tomando el té. En una situación normal, ichigo le reprocharía y haría un puchero acerca de lo cansada que estaba, y que mint debería ayudar más, y esta como de costumbre le contestaría que es su hora del té, pero en esta ocasión no ocurrió, ichigo se encontraba como en las nubes, y estaba en modo "automático" atendiendo a sus clientes. Aun a pesar de esa peculiaridad nadie lo noto, e ichigo siguió perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando termino la jornada de trabajo, las chicas se cambiaron sus bonitos uniformes de meseras por sus ropas habituales, hablaban de que les gustaría salir a divertirse en esos momentos, sonaban animadas y divertidas, menos ichigo que solo veía como sus amigas planeaban la salida.

—chigo… ichigo, tierra llamando a ichigo—. movía mint su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de los ojos de la chica gato, tratando de llamar su atención. —¿eh? ¿Qué?—. Soltó al azar, regresando del mundo de sus pensamientos. —¿por fin se te fundió el cerebro, ichigo?—. dijo burlona mit, soltando una ligera carcajada. — ¡hey! ¡Mi cerebro está bien!—.Exclamó ofendida ichigo. —hasta que por fin, haces otra expresión, quedarte quieta y muda no te queda—. Le sonrió amablemente, en definitiva mint se preocupaba mucho por ichigo, aunque no lo demostrara, y eso conmovía el corazón de la chica rosada.

—vamos al karaoke—.dijo ichigo ya más animada.

Y así lo hicieron, fueron al karoke más cercano, cantaron toda clase de canciones, lettuce sostenía el micrófono tímidamente, pudding cantaba a todo pulmón, mint se reusaba a cantar, pero al final cedió, zakuro cantaba y se movía armoniosamente, siendo admirada por sus amigas y sobre todo por mint, que destellaba en felicidad, e ichigo cantaba dando lo mejor riendo infantilmente contagiando a sus compañeras y amigas. La noche no podía ser más perfecta, sus dudas y preocupaciones se borraron de su mente, se le veía más tranquila y animada, se veía como la ichigo de siempre.

Caminaba de regreso a su casa, era algo tarde, el cielo se oscurecía gradualmente y los focos de la calles hacia su labor. Su andar era tranquilo, sabía que su madre le reprocharía de cualquier forma así que, ¿porque apurarse?, noto que la calle estaba en total calma, ni una sola persona afuera de sus casas, solo se escuchaban los maullidos de alguno que otro gato, se paró en medio de la calle y se puso en cuclillas para llamar a uno, el gato la observo detenidamente, ella estiro su mano incitándolo a que se acercara para acariciarlo, el gato color marrón de ojos verdes, se acercó a ella y permitió el ser mimado, maulló de gusto y después se retiró. A ichigo le encantaba que los gatos se acercaran a ella tan confiadamente, sabía que la razón era por lo genes gatunos que tenía.

Observo al gato irse y alejarse hasta desaparecer, se puso de pie y noto una cabellera verde en la lejanía, su corazón dio un brinco, llevo su mano a su pecho y sin saber porque apresuró su paso hacia la dirección de esa persona.

La persona misteriosa giro a la derecha, perdiéndose momentáneamente a los ojos chocolate de ichigo, la chica lo siguió, no sabía como pero no podía alcanzar a esa persona, decidió correr… con cada paso dado su corazón se agitaba más, y de nuevo no sabía a qué se debía, estiro su brazo y tomo su hombro haciéndolo girar.

Decepción, no cabía otra emoción más que esa, el rostro que ansió ver no lo reconoció, ella quería ver unos ojos enormes color ámbar brillante, una sonrisa enorme y altanera, en vez de eso, lo que vio fueron unos ojos pequeños violetas y una expresión de confusión. No lo malinterpreten, el joven era muy atractivo, en situaciones normales ichigo se sonrojaría a mas no poder.

—disculpa, se te ofrece algo—. dijo el joven misterioso, de forma educada

—ah…ah ¡no! creí que eras ki…ah…quiero decir, lo lamento, lo he confundido—.le contesto realmente apenada.

—no hay problema, si me disculpas continuare con mi camino—. Se despidió y se perdió en la distancia.

La chica felina se quedó estática de pie, se sorprendió por las palabras que casi dice, era estúpido pensar que él estaría caminando por las calles, que estaría vistiendo ropas civiles o que no tuviera sus orejas puntiagudas…pero lo más estúpido era que corrió para encontrarlo, quería encontrarse con él, quería que fuera kisshu.

Llego por fin a su casa, subió directamente a su cuarto, aturdida y confundida, de nuevo estaba perdida en sus pensares, era tanto su distracción que no escucho a su madre decir su nombre. Cerro la puerta de su cuarto, se metió en el baño y se despojó de sus ropas, quería un baño frio, tal vez…tal vez la ducha se llevarían esos pensamientos extraños, soltó un grito pequeño al sentir el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo, titirito un poco, pero continuo con su cometido, cuando considero que ya había estado mucho tiempo en la ducha salió, se secó el cabello, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo, las horas pasaron volando…

(…)

El minuto restante por fin había pasado, le había parecido eterno, en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo, tendría sus tan anheladas respuestas.

Una parte de la habitación de ichigo, aparecieron ondulaciones haciendo acto presencia del alienígena llamado kisshu.

—hola~, ¿me extrañaste gatita?...porque yo si—. Al escuchar la tan esperada voz se sentó de golpe en su cama. — kisshu, dime todo lo que sabes—. le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, quería saber la verdad ahora.— ehh que impaciente cariño, y yo que quería charlar y tener una cita contigo—.un puchero se formó en su blanca cara.

¿Una cita? ¡Qué tontería!, pensó la líder mew, lo único que quería era terminar con lo que fuera que tuviera.—déjate de tonterías kisshu—. le contesto.

Kisshu haciendo uso de su agilidad, se colocó detrás de la espalda de la chica, abrazo sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, y sus piernas se enroscaron en las de ichigo.—qu…¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame!—. Grito enojada, o al menos eso quería aparentar, la verdad era que un calor extraño se estaba extendiendo en las zonas en donde podía sentir la piel de kisshu. No le contesto, hubo un silencio muy incómodo para la chica, iba a gritar de nuevo pero…

—¿ichigo? ¿Qué pasa?—. Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, junto con unos golpeteos suaves de parte de su madre. Ichigo estaba en una situación totalmente incomoda, el miedo la golpeo, si su madre entraba, no sabía lo que podría ocurrir. — no debes gritar de esa manera gatita y deberías calmarla… o nos descubrirá—. Poso su cabeza entre el hombro de la chica y le susurro muy cerca en su oído, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón kisshu. —n…no es nada mamá, estaba viendo un dorama—. Trato de sonar lo más normal del mundo, rezaba porque no notara su muy claro nerviosismo. — está bien, pero ya vete a dormir—. Dijo su madre soltando un suspiro y alejándose del pasillo.

Kisshu sonrio de oreja a oreja, al escuchar la pobre excusa que dio ichigo, y el cómo su madre se la había creído.—bien hecho cariño—. sonó feliz .—sabes, me encanta tenerte así, sentirte tan pegada a mi—. su voz cargada de deseo erizo la piel de la chica, y kisshu lo noto, movió su mano izquierda de arriba hacia abajo tocando los brazos suaves de ichigo.—de…detente—.dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, estaba disfrutando su toque, y eso le estaba dando miedo.—deberías acostumbrarte, de ahora en adelante te tocare todo lo que quiera, y sabes que, lo disfrutaras hasta me suplicaras por ello—.su voz se tornaba ronca con cada palabra, llevo sus labios a su ahora roja oreja y mordió ligeramente de ella. —¿de… de hab…blas?.— su respiración era cada vez más pesada, y las palabras aduras salían de su garganta. —Te deseo a gatita… y tu aprenderás a desearme a mí—.

Fin del capítulo 3

Hola!, por fin subo otro capítulo, creo que me tarde un poco esta vez jaja fue por noche buena y navidad.

No se me ocurrió un buen título para el capítulo, me disculpo

Muchísimas gracias a:

1 simple lectora

Alice

Euda

PackedWithLove

Gaby Whitlock

Por dejar su hermoso comentario, por seguir la historia y marcarla como su favorita, me emocione mucho al verlo, y me animo a seguir con la historia!

Oh si! Se me olvido preguntar en los capítulos anteriores, que fue lo que pensaron al leer el primer párrafo del primer capítulo?, me pregunto si cumplí con mi cometido je


End file.
